This application requests continuation of the program project entitled "Management of Chronic Pain In Rehabilitation." The overall goal is to conduct multidisciplinary research aimed at understanding the nature, development, course, and appropriate care of chronic pain as a secondary condition in persons with disabilities. The project will continue to focus on using survey research to understand the frequency and severity of pain in persons with disabilities, and to continue testing the efficacy of treatments designed to decrease pain and its impact. Project by Jensen will survey 3,730 adults and children with disabilities to: (1) further our understanding of pain as a secondary condition in persons with disabilities, (2) perform a prospective, longitudinal study to clarify the natural course of pain in adults and children with disabilities, and (3) further develop a biopsychosocial model of chronic pain as it applies to persons with disabilities. Project by Ehde will evaluate the efficacy of cognitive restructuring, relative to an education/attention control condition, in the management of chronic pain in persons with disabilities, and determine the causal impact of pain cognitions (specifically, catastrophizing cognitions) on functioning in persons with disability-related chronic pain. Project by Engel includes a randomized clinical trial and a series of single-subject studies designed to test the efficacy of relaxation training for reducing pain in youth with disability-related pain, and to test three hypothesized mechanisms for the efficacy of relaxation training for reducing pain in youth. A Scientific Core will provide scientific direction, project coordination, data collection and management, statistical support, and shared scientific expertise.